


Ambush

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [642]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedWhat about Jeff and Lucy and B? If you want more that is :D(from: https://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/611242710348726272/akireyta-atomicantcami-styliferous )
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [642]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 7





	Ambush

Jeff was an ambush predator.

He hated being called that, but in Lucy’s mind, she could imagine his little whiskers twitching as he waiting around corners for his prey to wander by, pouncing and scooping her into a cuddle, hands twined together. He’d then pepper his quarry in kisses before bolting off laughing, often with a passing tweak of her ass so she’d give merry chase.

Lucy liked to think of herself more in terms of pursuit predation. She’d wear him down, wait him out, whether in the office or the hangar, waiting for a moment of weakness to pounce and drag him out, her hand in his as she pulled him to the bedroom and sweet rest, curled together on top of the covers.

They’d always wake, arm in arm and face to face once more. Lucy knows that that face, can account for every whisker. She extends a single finger, loathe to unclasp their hands, to touch along the line of his jaw.

He twitches again, but stays asleep.

Lucy smiles to herself and curls in close to drift back to sleep.


End file.
